Pokemon: The Greg Taylor story
by Dakup
Summary: Greg lived a very normal life as an accountant. That all changed when a terrible accident left him in a coma. Now he's fighting for his life to get back to his life. Will he make it back to his normal life, or will he stay in his unconscious state.
1. Chapter 1: The accident

**Note: After a long time of deciding if I wanted to actually post this or not, I had reached my decision. This is still a new process for me so please bare with me. That being said, this is a story that isn't suited for children. **

The beginning of Greg Taylor's day was like any other. He woke up at 7 am, to get ready for just another normal day of his dull life. He would awake, to have his eyes see the black shine from his silk bed sheets. The feel of the comforter that laid atop him was light, and the same hue as the sheets that he had slumbered on. There was a faint chill in the air from a fan that was making a light humming noise.

Slowly he sat up.

His bedroom was a dark blue, with small amounts of red to add an accent. In the left corner from his bedroom was his desk, that had his desktop computer on it. To the left of his desk was one of his dressers. On the wall that was opposite him was his closet, which had a hanging mirror on the front of it.

The sun light shined in from the two windows that were on the wall in which he had the bedpost rested against, with two night stands on either side of his queen side bed. On the right wall was his last dresser.

He looked at the clock that was on the right nightstand. It was 7:05. Greg had rubbed the bags of his eyes, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "Damn." He had said before stumbling out of his bed. He walked over to one of the doors on the wall to the right.

He opened the door into the bathroom, which had white tile as the floor. There was a shower, which was the first thing that Greg saw in the morning, every morning. There was another door that lead to a small closet like room that held the toilet. Then there was the sink which was on the wall next to the door.

Greg walked over to shower and turned it on, and undressed and stepped in. It was time for him to start getting ready for work. He really didn't like what he did for work, being an accountant, but it wasn't really his choice. His father, who was one of the head accountants for a very big accounting firm in New York, had chosen this life for his son. His father wanted Greg to take over the firm when he retired.

After he had finished showering, he stepped out and grabbed a towel from the cabinet to his right.

With the towel around his waist he moved over to the sink, which had a mirror. He looked at himself. He had short brown hair that went down to about his shoulders. His eyes were the same shade of brown. He had some stubble on his chin. His skin had a light tan. His body wasn't that muscular, he was more skinny, and lengthy then muscular. He had some muscle, but not that much.

He walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. It was cold from the ceiling fan that he had left running.

He walked over to his dresser and grabbed some underwear and a white undershirt. He slipped those on, and threw the towel he used to dry himself into his dirty hamper. After he was done with his dresser he walked over to the closet and opened it. At the firm in which he worked, it was required for everyone to dress in their best. He grabbed a blue shirt that had a white collar, and a pair of dark blue pants. He put on the shirt first, slipping it on over the undershirt. After he had done that he moved to the pants, first with the left leg, then the right leg. Next came the coat and tie. He picked a red tie. The suit coat was the same shade of blue as the dress pants. After he had slipped on some black socks.

Looking ready for work, he looked back at the clock that was on the bed side table. It was 7:45. He was right on time. All he needed was his briefcase and his shoes and he was all set to go.

He left his room and moved into the hallway. It wasn't that big of a hallway. There was one other door, and that was the second bathroom. There were a couple of picture's hanging on the wall. One was of a family. There was a older man in a blue suit with a women in a blue dress, maybe a couple years younger then the man in the suit to his left. They were both sitting on a couple of dinning room chairs. Standing in the back towards the right was a girl, maybe 18, in a blue dress as well. To her left was a boy about 14 in some kakis and a blue sweater. The boy was Greg.

The other was of Greg holding up a swordfish with a older gentleman.

At the end of the hallway was his living room/ kitchen /dinning kitchen wasn't that small. There was a coffee maker on the counter. A stove was against the back wall. The fridge was against the left wall. Greg didn't really have a need for a kitchen, or a dinning area for that matter. He had a small table with a couple of chairs for when he had company.

His phone was on the counter, along with his wallet and his keys. He slid his wallet in his back left pocket. He placed his phone in his coat pocket, like he had always done. His keys he put in his left handed pocket

He looked into his living room. There was a brown leather couch facing a wall with a flat screen hung on it. There were two brown leather chairs on either side of the couch, facing each other. In the middle was a glass top coffee table. In one of the corners was a book shelf that had a few books on it, as well as a few movies in the shelf.

He had slipped on his shoes and grabbed his briefcase and walked out the door. He turned and locked the door to his apartment.

He walked over to the elevator and hit the call button. After a couple of moments it had arrived and he walked in and pressed the button for the lobby. It only took a couple of moments for him to arrive at the bottom of his apartment complex.

He walked out of the lobby to see the sun shining in his eyes. He started to walk to work. It was how, for the most part, he kept in shape. He walked everywhere.

He felt his phone buzzing. He took it out of his coat pocket. He saw that Rico was calling him. Rico was a good friend of Greg's. They basically grew up together. They even went to college together, and started working for the same firm together.

"Hey what's up man? I haven't hung out for a couple of weeks now." Rico had said. They would usually hang out on the weekends by going to a bar, or playing video games.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I have been busy with work and everything man." He said. That was basically his schedule for a long time now. "Work has been a bit busy with the Jamison account."

"Hey, that's alright man. Listen, this weekend, you and me are going to go get a beer, and watch the game. No if, ands or buts... Unless you meet someone." Rico had teased. Being in a relationship, Rico couldn't do anything, but that didn't mean that Greg couldn't meet someone.

"I'll hold you to that." He had said. Greg was aloud to go out and have some time with the boys. It wasn't like there was anyone to tell him no.

"Alright man, well catch you at work. I send you the det's in a text." Rico said.

"Alright see you later, mate." Greg hung up the phone and continued on his way. He was about half way to work when he had arrived at his favorite little coffee shop. It was a little hole in the wall cafe that he would stop at every morning and get his usual. A medium black coffee, with two cream and four sugar. He like to think of it as his way of waking up in the morning.

The inside, for the most part was brick. There was a few small round tables in front of the counter. On the counter were two cash registers. To the left of the registers was the cappuccino machine. It was a big machine.

One one of the walls were photos of some celebrities like James Dean and Frank Sinatra Jr. There were also a couple of paintings. They were to add to the feeling of a rustic, little, family owned cafe.

Greg walked past a few of the tables towards the counter. He was meet by a girl in her older teens, about 19. She had blonde hair with brown highlights. She had a brown sweater with some blue jeans, with an apron and a green visor.

"Hello Greg." She squeaked out. "The usual?" She had asked.

"As always Courtney ." He said. He had been coming to this cafe for a couple years everyday. It was good that they knew exactly what he wants.

"Alright, that will be one second." She said. She grabbed a medium styrofoam cup, and poured some black coffee into the cup. She then grabbed the creamer and poured just enough in. After she grabbed four sugar packets and poured those in.

She walked back to the counter and wrote something on the outside of the coffee cup. She then set it down on the counter and rang up the coffee. "That'll be $4.30, pretty please." She said with a little bit of vigor.

Greg took a five dollar bill from his wallet and put it on the counter. "Keep the change." He said before heading to the door.

He had walked out of the cafe, after paying for his coffee. He looked at what she had wrote. "Call me." There was also a number scribbled as well. Courtney was nice, but she wasn't for him. He took a sip of the coffee. She had always done a good job with his coffee. He started his journey towards work, every now and then taking a sip from his coffee.

He had arrived at a intersection about a couple of blocks away from where he worked. He could see the building. The exterior was, for the most part, glass. He waited for the light to say that he could cross. He thought to himself. _'I hope today isn't just another boring day.' _He thought. Being an accountant was the funnest thing he's done.

He remembered one trip that he took with his father. They went down the the caribbean to go deep sea fishing. That was when he got the sword fish picture hanging on his wall. That was one of the funner times he got to be with his family. Normally it wasn't that fun with his sister constantly pestering him.

After a couple of moments the light had displayed a figure walking, saying that it was alright to cross. Greg was about halfway through the intersection when he was hit.

A grey SUV had ran a red light. The driver was trying to calm their one and a half year old in the back seat and didn't notice that the light had turned from green to red. A couple of people had gotten out of their cars to check on both the people.

The driver of the SUV was fine, even telling the worried citizens to go and to check on the person that they had just hit. The kid in the back seat in the booster seat was crying hysterically, tears streaming down the side of his face.

The other worried citizens had rushed over to Greg. One of them put their hands on his neck to check and and see if they could find a pulse. He was surprised to find that he had a faint pulse. Another put their hand a couple inches over his nose and could feel him lightly breathing. Greg's eyes were faintly open. He had a couple of bones sticking out as well as a couple cuts on his mouth, and around his eyes. He could feel the warmth of his blood trickling down across his arms, and down his chest. He could feel a shape pain in the back of his head. His eyes closed.

One person called 911, and within minutes they had arrived on the scene, with the police in toe. The paramedics quickly put Greg's neck in a brace and put him on a stretcher. They slide him in the back of the ambulance. Turned on the lights, and in an instant they were gone.

The police were taking people's statements'. All the people who had saw the accident, even the driver of the SUV, had said that it was the drivers fault.


	2. Chapter 2: The room

The ambulance that was carrying Greg that was meet with both a rush of nurses and doctors. Greg was still unconscious. He could hear the people and the rush that they to see if they could help and heal him.

After few hours, and a couple surgeries. Greg was laying in a bed in the ICU. The room that Greg was in was like any other ICU room. The bed was always the first thing that could be seen when anyone enters the room. There were also a couple of chairs, both in the corners. There was a heart monitor, like there always was. One of the walls was also made out of glass so that way the nurses could look in and check if he was alright.

A man in pinstripe rushed into the ICU room that Greg was in. There was already a lady in black sitting to the right of the bed that Greg was in, along with a woman who looked like she was about four years older then Greg was on the left side of the bed. Both of them were crying.

The lady to the right looked up. There was black mascara that was running down her face. It looked like she has been crying for a long time now. She didn't notice the man till he was about halfway in the room. She got up as fast as she could and ran over and gave the man in the suit a big hug.

"Did they say what had happened to him?" The man in the suit said.

"All they told me was that a car ran a red light and hit him. After that they rushed him here." The lady in black had said.

"Oh Susan." The man had said with tears starting to form in his eyes. He pulled Susan closer, hugging her tight. "Why would this happen to our Greg?" He had asked.

"I don't know Dan." She said hugging him back. It was a parents worst nightmare. The ability to not be able to help their child when they needed it the most.

The woman on the left of Greg didn't notice her father walk into room. She was to focused on crying, that she didn't hear him. She did take notice that her mother wasn't on Greg's right. She also had mascara running down her face. She ran over to her father.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, as if she were very young.

Dan and Susan moved apart enough for their daughter to wedge in between them. "It's ok Clare." Dan said brushing his hand across her hair. His hands were soft and big. "It's ok." He kept saying, reassuring her that everything was going to be ok.

They all stood like that for a few minutes before they were interrupted by someone walking in the door.

A man in blue scrubs with a white overcoat had walked in. He had a light brown beard. His hair was black. He wasn't that tall, standing about 5"7'. "Oh, me." He said before stopping in the door. "I can come back another time."

Dan let go of both his daughter, and his wife. "No, doc. It's alright." He said looking at Greg. He looked so peaceful laying in his bed. "Maybe you could give us some good news."

The doctor looked at him, then towards the door. "I do have some good news and some not so good news." He said before stepping in and closing the door. "My name is doctor King." There was a pause. "The good news is your son is going to be alright. When the SUV hit him it caused a lot of internal bleeding. We were lucky to get him in time to stop the bleeding."

"There's something your not telling us doc." Dan said. He was trusting of doctors, but he didn't like the way that doctor King was staling.

Doctor king let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, when the SUV hit him it did some damage to his brain."

Greg's mother and sister fell back to the chairs they were sitting in earlier. They couldn't believe what the doctor had told them. Dan could feel his knees start to tremble.

"I'm sorry... Your son is unconscious." Doctor king said, with some sadness, and sorrow in his tone of voice. He hated having to give sad news to family.

"So when's he going to wake up?" Clare said.

Doctor King sighed. "Well that's a question all it's own. You see when someone is in a coma we, the medical staff, can't tell when they are going to wake up. It could be in a few minutes or it could be years. When the SUV hit Greg it did some damage to Greg's brain. What's most likely happening is his brain is swell because of the damage that his brain took from hitting the ground so hard." He gave them a minute, it was a lot to take in.

Dan was ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe it. His son was in a coma. _'Is he ever gonna wake up.'_ Was the first thought that ran through his head. _'There has to be something I can do. I'm not just gonna give up on my son.'_ He thought.

Susan had started crying again. Her baby boy was in a coma, and there was no way of knowing when he was going to wake up. She didn't know what she could do. SHe had the worst feeling in the world that any parent could have. She looked to her daughter, and to her husband. Dan was just standing there. He was also shaking. Clare, oh god Clare. Susan didn't even want to know what Clare was thinking.

_'No.' _Clare thought. _'Baby brother. If you go then who will I tease. Who will I laugh at when they do something stupid.' _Clare didn't know what to do.

"What's the best thing we can do ?" Dan said.

"Well that ball is really in your guy's court. My staff can only watch him. If he gets sick then we'll take care of him as best we can. But it's his battle."

"Well other then that it really depends on the case. In Greg's case all I can say is to be at his bedside table. We've done some surgery after he arrived to relieve some of the swelling as best we could. After that just be here for him. I've heard stories about patients who had done a little better because they had family, and people they cared about them at their sides. Maybe even play some of his favorite music. I've heard that has had a good effect on coma patients. Other that that... Pry" Dr. King had said.

Clare and Susan were both still crying. It was a lot to take in. They knew that in the end Greg was going to make it. He had to. They wouldn't take him off life support, even if he was going to be a vegetive state. They didn't want to lose him.

Dan took a breathe in, then let it out. He repeated a couple more times then sighed. "Alright." He walked over to the door. "Doc can I talk to you out in the hall?" He said.

nodded. "Of corse." He said stepping out in the hallway.

"Listen Doc. I don't care how much it costs to keep him alive. I will pay anything he needs. Please just keep him alive." Dan said. His tone was that of a man that had be broken in half.

The doctor looked up at him. Dan was a bit taller then himself. "I will try my hardest. But as I have said before all I can do is watch and try and help him if he gets sick. Other then that. It's his own battle." He said.

Dan and walked back into the room. There was a feeling of sadness that fell upon them as they walked into the room. It was like if it was as cold as the arctic, and yet the temperature gage said it was 72 degrees in the room.

Clare and Susan were still crying, and Dan still hung his head low. "I'm sorry this happened to you all. I promise you that we all will try and our best to make sure he is comfy and fine. Other then that we all will pry for him."

After a couple of moments, walked out the door. He had other patients that he had to tend to.

"Alright. Susan, you stay here with Clare. I'm gonna step outside for some air." Dan said moving to the door.

"Alright, darling." She said still crying and shaking.

Dan walked out the door of the room. After a couple minutes of wandering, trying to find the entrance to the hospital, he found it. He stepped outside.

The sun was still shinning, the clouds were still moving across the sky. The birds were chirping, and the wind was rustling through the trees.

Dan let out a sigh. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his inside coat pocket and put on in mouth. He grabbed his lighter from his side pocket, and lit the end of the cigarette. He took a big drag from the cigarette, before taking it from his mouth. He let out a big puff of smoke. Dan would normally take a second to go on a smoke break, especially during a stressful situation.

He put the cigarette back to his mouth and took another big drag from the cigarette. He then put the cigarette out and walked back into the hospital. He had, no he needed to be at his son's side.


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1

Chapter 3: Day 1

Greg slowly opened his eyes. His vision was foggy. After a couple of moments his vision had gotten better. He was starring up at the ceiling which seemed to be a lot higher then he thought. It was almost white.

Greg slowly got up from the bed. The bed that he had been sleeping in was laying on the ground, like a bed roll. Greg looked around the room. The room that he was in looked a little like his bedroom, but at the same time, it wasn't his room. There were posters on the wall that had Pokemon on them. In the corner was a desk with a computer, just like in his room.

Greg walked over to the posters and examined them. He did play Pokemon, when he was young. But he grew out of it when he turned 13. He knew how to play the game. He had to get the 8 gym badges then take on the elite four to beat the game.

He looked down to see if he had any clothes on. To his surprise, he did. He had some old faded blue jeans that had a couple holes in them. There were dust stains across his jeans as well. He had a red shirt with a cartoonic looking charmander on the front.

The faint aroma of bacon had lingered upstairs, and into the room that Greg was in. He took one whiff and in a instant he rushed to the door, opened it and rushed down stairs.

Downstairs was different from the room that Greg was in. To the left of the stairs was the living room area. There was a couch, that was a dark brown, along with a couple of arm chairs that matched the couch in the color scheme. There was a coffee table that was stained with polyurethane to keep the wood finish.

Across from the living room was the dining area. There was a rectangular table with four chairs. All of them had a wood finish. There was adequate lighting all around.

To the right of the dining area was the kitchen. A women with light brown hair was standing, her back turned to Greg. She had a pink bathrobe looking thing on, She was busy cooking to notice. The sound of the crackling bacon as it cooked could be heard. Greg could also see that she was cooking something else, but couldn't make out what it was.

He took a couple steps forward. "Excuse me. Miss." He said.

She heard him, and stopped what she was doing to look over her shoulder to see who was talking to her. When she saw Greg her eyes opened as if she was startled. There was a stranger in her house. She let out a shriek of fear. "AHHHH. Riley, Help!" She said covering her face with her hand.

Greg got a little bit of a better look at her when she turned around a little. She looked like his mother, which was weird.

The door opened with a man stepping in. The man was wearing a shirt that was as black as the night sky. He had tan cargo shorts. He was about the same height as Greg, with slick black hair, and dog ears. His eye's were red, like blood. His body was covered in fur. His feet were covered with black fur. His arms were covered in blue fur. His face had blue fur, for the most part, with black fur around his eyes, it looked like he was wearing a mask to hide his identity.

The man rushed over to Greg. "Don't you dare hurt my master." He said. He clenched his fist and punched Greg in the stomach. Greg doubled over, being that he wasn't really a fighter. Riley then struck the side of Greg's head with his knee. Riley grabbed Greg by the hair and lifted his hand as if he was going to punch Greg.

"Stop. He's done." The woman said. "Riley Heel!" She demanded. Riley stopped with his fist about a few inches from Greg's face. "As you wish." Riley said.

Riley let go of Greg's hair. Greg fell to the floor, with his hand's below him to keep him from landing face first on the ground. He had a cut on his forehead, along with a few cuts around his mouth. He was beat up, but not broken. He looked up to see the woman who looked a lot like his mother sitting down at the table in the dinning area.

"Come, sit down with me." She said. She had a teapot on the table.

Greg used a lot of his strength to prop himself up, and walked over to the table. He pulled on the chair that was the the woman's left.

Riley had sat down the the right of the woman. His eyes were closed, it seemed like he wasn't really happy about Greg being there, and that he had somewhere else to be. He also kept his head low.

"Thank you." Greg said weakly. "But why did you have him stop? I could have very been that person that could have hurt you."

The woman smiled. "Well after Riley put you down in one hit I figured you weren't really a threat." She took a sip from her tea cup. "Plus if you did try something then he would easily leap at you out of his chair and beat you until you can't sit right for a week, or forever before throwing you out that door." She said without any hesitation.

Greg let out a little gulp. She said that as if he would actually do that. But she couldn't let the man do that, could she? "A-alright." He said it hesitantly. "My name is Greg, Greg Taylor. who are you?"

The woman took a small sip from her tea. "My real name is..."

Greg interrupted her. "S-susan?" He said.

"Yeah... How'd you know that?" She had never Greg before. They had no real interaction before and yet he guessed her name. "Anyway's, my real name is Susan, but a lot of people around here call me Mother. Maybe it's because I act so motherly to everyone that lives here. Scolding them if they need. Being a friend if they need it." She poured some more tea into her teacup. "So if your not here to steal from me then why are you here?"

Greg took a sip of his tea. It wasn't good, but then again he was never really a tea drinker. "Um.. I don't really know. The last thing I remember is looking up at the sky after being hit by a car. I could feel my body aching... Then I woke up in the room upstairs."

"Oh my god, are you alright?" She said. He had just said that he was hit by a car.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I feel good, but other then that, I have no clue what I am doing here, wherever here is." Greg said. He had no clue where he was."

"You're in the Sinnoh region... In Twinleaf town." She said before taking another sip from her tea cup.

"Did you say Sinnoh?" Greg said.

Mother nodded her head. "Yes."

Greg's eye's widened, as if she said that there was a bomb in the house. "Then that means I'm in a Pokemon game.. Oh no." He whispered under his breathe.

"What was that?" Mother asked. She heard him mumble something under his breathe but couldn't make out what it was.

Greg looked over at Riley. "I said then I must be in a Pokemon game."

Mother looked a little confused. Even Riley looked at him as if he was stupid.

"This obviously isn't the real world... Let me explain it. In the Pokemon games you are a young adult, most likely 16-17, and you go on an adventure to collect eight badges, then go on to face the elite four, and finally the champion. If you beat the champion then you beat the game."

"Yes there are Pokemon in this world, but it is no game. Out there, you run the chance of dying if your not careful!" Riley said, looking at Greg with daggers in his eyes. Being a trainer is one of the hardest occupations there was. "Your people are idiots for think about sending a boy barely out of high school into the world that could just about kill him."

"Riley, heel!" Mother said.

Riley sneered at Greg, but held his tongue.

"Sorry about that." Mother had said. "But I have to agree with Riley. That is very dangerous for such a young person to do."

Greg sighed. "In my world the game is meant for kids so the makers of the game hold out the bloody stuff."

"It's still stupid." Riley said.

Mother took another sip from her teacup. "So I take it you played these "games"?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah. But it's been a long time since I've actually played one of them."

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. In these "games" you work your way to beating the champion, right?" Mother had asked.

Greg nodded. "Yeah. But the only way get to fight the Champion and the Elite four is by getting the eight badges, proving that your worthy of challenging them."

Mother put her hand over her mouth and had a inquisitive look on her face, as if she were trying to place two and two together. "The only way I see you getting out of this is by beating the "game"." She said, knowing that you couldn't beat life.

Greg sighed. "That's the only logical explanation... I guess I should get going." Greg said getting up and walked towards the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Mother said with a light sigh. Greg obviously had no clue what he was doing, and she could see it.

Greg looked at her dumbfounded."I'm going to catch a Pokemon then beat this game." He said.

Mother looked at Greg then to Riley. "Come back over here. If your going to go out there then there are some things you're going to need to know."

Greg walked back over to the table and sat down.

"Alright the first thing your going to need to know is that this might seem like a game to you but it's all to real." Mother said. "Second Pokemon out on the road are like wild animals. They want food, and they want to kill you and get your food." She stood up. "Some Pokemon might look a little different like Riley here."

Greg looked up at Mother. "But how?"

Mother rolled her eyes. "Riley change over."

Riley sneered at Greg. He was reluctant to get out of his chair. A bright light consumed Riley shrinking him to about Greg's stomach. His body was still covered in fur, but this fur was longer and parts were ruffled up. The clothes that he had on his body fell to meet his shorter form. He had a blue tail. His arms were shorter and had a silver thing sticking out of them, that looked like metal.

"This is Riley's Pokemon form. Most Pokemon have an anthropomorphic form..." Mother said before Greg interrupted.

"Anthrowhosawhatsit?" He asked.

Riley and Mother sighed. "Anthropomorphic. It's a Pokemon's human form... As I was saying. Most Pokemon have this form. Those who don't haven't reach that state of mind, or aren't smart enough to have an anthropomorphic form." Mother said. She looked over at Riley. "You can change back." She said with a smile.

The light consumed Riley as he grew. His clothes fit him again. "Thank you master." He said before sitting down.

"Alright I have a question. Pokemon usually can't speak, how can Riley... and what kind of Pokemon is he, I don't remember seeing him in any of the games I have played?" Greg said looking at Riley.

"I saved him when he was very young Riolu. I raised him as if he was my son, and taught him to speak. Most other Pokemon don't know how to speak." Mother picked up the tea pot in the sink after she had finished the last of the tea. "You would be lucky to meet a few who are smart enough to grasp the english language."

Greg got up from his seat. "Alright. I think I'm ready." He said before walking towards the door.

"Hold on. Your not going out with out some gear." Mother said. "Come back here. You're gonna need these." She said.

She walked over to a closet and grabbed a few things out from it. She closed the door and walked over to the couch where Greg was sitting.

"First and foremost." Mother pulled out a map from the front pocket. "A can very well get lost and not know where your going." She went into the front pocket and grabbed a funny looking device. "This is a Pokedex. It'll help you identify what Pokemon is which, and give you stats on said Pokemon." She put the Pokedex next to the map on the coffee table. On the back was a sleeping back, that was self explanatory. She went into the biggest compartment of the bag and pulled out a sweatshirt that had a Pikachu on it. "If it gets cold you can put this on." She put the sweatshirt on the coffee table. She grabbed a device that was as big as a credit card but had a touch screen. "This is Pokeinsurance. It'll get you a room at any Pokemon center... Oh and you'll need this." She said before rummaging in the front pocket. After a couple of seconds she pulled out a envelope. "And some Money, just don't spend it all in one place."

Greg looked at everything she was giving him. "This is so kind, but why are you giving me all this? I am a stranger to you. You even thought I was a thief and almost had me killed."

Mother smiled. "I felt as if you need these things, and I wasn't going to use them so were just going to collect dust. I figured you could use them more then I could of." She walked over to the kitchen and slid open a drawer. She pulled not one but several small round object. "These are Pokeballs. You use them to catch Pokemon, but I think you already knew that."

Greg nodded.

"Good." She walked over to the coffee table and grabbed the Pokedex. "You take this and plug it into this button on the front of the Pokeball and it links to the Pokedex." She said before plugging in the Pokeball to the Pokedex. "Just link it, then catch a Pokemon." She said. "Oh and to get this Pokedex to link to yourself your gonna have to prick your finger so it can get a DNA base so the Pokemon know who is leading them." She said before handing the Pokedex to Greg.

Greg pricked his finger to link the Pokedex to his DNA. "Alright, now am I ready to go on my adventure?"

"Almost." Mother said before going back to the drawer. She pulled out another Pokeball. She walked over to Pokedex and linked the Pokeball to Greg's DNA. "Here you caught your first Pokemon. I'm giving you Riley."

Riley's ears perked up. "Wait, what? You're giving me to this idiot?" Riley said a angry tone.

"Yes. He's gonna need help, and you owe me. This is how your gonna pay me back." Mother said before handing over Riley's pokeball. "Now I believe your ready for your adventure!" She packed up everything back up and handed over the bag to Greg who was thrilled to head out on the road.

Riley was still sitting at the table, angry that Mother would give him away just like that. After what seemed like decades of service she would just hand him over like that.

Greg looked down at the map. "So what I'm gonna want to do is go from Route 201 to Sandgem town, then to route 202 to Jubilife City, then route 203 towards Oreburgh city and face the city gym. Then they will tell me where to go next, right?"

"Yes." Mother said leading Greg and Riley towards the door. "Now you are all set to go on your adventure!" She said with a little excitement.

**After** a couple hours worth of walking on Route 201, and Greg's non stop talking, Riley stopped near an oak tree. The leaves were still on the branches. Greg would ask questions like. "So what's it like to be a pokemon?"

Riley couldn't take it anymore. "Good god, can you give me a second to collect my thought's before you ask another one of your stupid questions!"

Greg was a little hurt at that comment. Riley had gone with Greg even thought he didn't want to, and what does he do to repay him, talk his ear's off. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot of questions running through my head. I didn't mean to bother you." Greg said with a sad tone.

Riley didn't care if he hurt Greg. He was still angry about how Mother could just give him away like that. So many years of servitude. He learned so much from her, and in an instant. Poof, Bam. It's all gone. "I don't care about you. I could care less if you died in a ditch..." Riley's temper was flaring. His nostrils were flaring, his eyes turned from a glare to a death stare. His face turned into a sneer. "I think you don't have what it takes to make it in this world. And if you think I care about helping you then your dead wrong." He said before leaping into a tree. He sat on a tree bench, and crossed his legs and turned away from Greg. If he was going to stew in his anger then.

Greg sat in horror. He didn't know if he should say anything or if he should just let Riley work this out. Riley wasn't really his friend, he had just said he hated him so it was easy to tell that Greg shouldn't say anything. _'Guess were going to camp here tonight.'_ Greg thought. He threw his bag against the oak tree which shook the tree's a little. Greg pulled out the sleeping bag and rolled it out.

It wasn't really dark out so that gave Greg some time to collect firewood. He walked into the forest and began to look for firewood.

After about half an hour Greg had enough wood to make a good sized fire. He brought them back to his bag and sleeping bag. It looked like anything hasn't gotten to it and Riley hasn't moved.

Greg sighed and set up a small fire.

He looked up at Riley. "Hey." There was no response. "I'm sorry about asking all those questions. I won't bother you with anymore questions again... I promise"

Riley didn't budge. He was still angry. He didn't want to say anything.

Greg lit the small fire. Contrary to a lot of people's belief it got colder as it got darker in that world. Greg needed a way to keep warm. Greg pulled out a sandwich that was in the back compartment of the backpack, underneath the sweatshirt.

Riley's ears perked up when he heard the cracking of the wrapping being opened. He was still mad and didn't want to talk to Greg. He was stubborn, and he liked it.

There was some rustling in bush on the other side of the trail. Greg looked over at the bush.

Something darted out in a blur. Greg couldn't see what it was before it slammed into him. Knocking the food on the ground.

Riley heard the commotion below. He dropped down to see a Tiallow pecking at Greg's food that he had dropped. He sighed. "Did a bird seriously just take you food?" He said with a chuckled. Greg wasn't really that smart.

"Shut up and beat that thing." Greg said in protest.

Riley lunged forward, but the Taillow took to the air flapping it's wings. Riley threw a couple of punches towards Taillow, but it dodged the attack. The Taillow flew over to Riley's face and started to peck at his face, and arms. Riley tired to throw some punches at the bird, but kept missing.

The Taillow flew into the air. When it was high enough it started to dive bomb Riley.

"Riley I don't care if your gonna listen to me. Watch the Bird, when it get's close enough hit it's underbelly." Greg yelled out.

To stubborn to care what Greg had said Riley threw a punch at the Twaillow. The Taillow had enough time to flip it's self and hit Riley in the stomach.

"Damn it, listen to me! Wait until the time is right!" Greg yelled.

With one hand on his stomach, and his other hand in the air, Riley stood his ground. He still wasn't going to listen. The Taillow dive bombed Riley again, hitting in the stomach, again.

The Taillow went back in the air and started to dive bomb towards Riley again.

"Not again." Greg said, rushing over towards Riley. He pushed him out of the way before the Taillow hit Riley, instead hitting Greg in the back.

Riley was astounded by what Greg had done. He took the attack so that Riley wouldn't have to.

The Taillow dive bombed Riley again. This time Riley waited for the right time. Right before the bird hit Riley in the stomach he reached out and punched the bird, hitting it in the stomach.

Greg got up and reached for his bag and pulled out a Pokeball. It was one that was already registered. He threw it at the Taillow, hitting it in the head. Red light consumed the bird Pokemon. The ball shook a couple of times before settling.

"Thank you." Riley said.

Greg looked over towards him. He wouldn't believe it even if he had just heard it. Did Riley just say thank you. It was really weird to hear him say thank you. "An-anytime." Greg said hesitantly. Greg looked back over at the fire and the food. "Guess there is no point in letting this go to waste." Greg said picking up the sandwich.

He heard something, but it wasn't the sound of rustling. It was the sound of a stomach rumbling. It wasn't Greg's stomach.

Greg smirked. "Want something to eat?" He asked Riley.

Riley nodded. Even though he was angry, that doesn't mean that he shouldn't eat.

Greg pulled out another sandwich from his bag and handed it to Riley. "Here you go. Hope you like it." He said with a smile on his face.

Riley took the sandwich and started eating. Taking some pretty big bites. He hadn't really eaten anything that day and he was starved.

Greg couldn't help but laugh as Riley in hailed the sandwich. "Hungry aren't we." He jabbed.

Greg finished eating and got into the Sleeping bag.

Riley had taken his position back up in the tree. He closed his eyes and began to fall asleep in the tree.

Greg laid awake for a little bit. The sky was clear and full of stars. The moon was surprisingly brighter then the moon that Greg had grown up looking at.

It certainly was an interesting first day. He had started an adventure and he had already caught two Pokemon. Well one Pokemon, and the other one was given to him.

The fire was still raging enough for Greg to keep warm. His eye's were beginning to feel like a thousand pounds. After a couple of moments he looked up at the sky for the last time, before he was so exhausted that he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4: Bumps on a Log

**Chapter 4:Bumps on a Log**

(Note from the author:

Hey guys, sorry about being really late with Chapter 4. I had a job change, and had little to no time to write. It was a lot of work, but that is life, it can throw you a curve ball, you just have to go with it. I'm glad to be back writing "The Greg Taylor story." I just wanted to say how sorry I was for not getting back to it till now, or to let you all know about the whole job ordeal. Without any further delay here is chapter 4)

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Greg's eyes slowly slid open. He was in a room that was as white as fresh fallen snow. He could feel a soft cotton blanket lay atop him. Greg looked around the room to see what there was in the room. On the wall opposite him was a door, that he thought was oak, with a big glass window. There were two windows on the wall as well, one on each side of the door. In the corners that he could see, sat a brown arm chair. One had a rain coat, and in the other was a little stuffed white bear that had a heart that said "get well" on it. There was a heart monitor to Greg's left, it had a a few wires coming off of it that lead to patches that were connected to Greg's skin. On the left was a a chair with a women sitting in it. She was laying right on Greg's wrist.

She had blonde hair with brown highlights. Greg had seen this hair everyday for the past few years to know that it was Courtney.

"Courtney?" He asked faintly, but there was no response.

"Courtney?!" He asked again, this time a little louder. There was still no response.

"Courtney!?" He yelled, and still no response.

Greg propped his hand free from the weight of Courtney's head. He put his left hand against her head and shook her as hard as he could. "Courtney!?" He yelled. "Courtney!?" He kept yelling again and again.

There was no response.

Riley was still in the tree. He had fallen asleep up in that tree, on the same tree branch he sat upon the night before. His ears perked up when he heard some commotion coming from right below him. He dropped down to the ground to see what was making the noise.

He landed as graceful as he could.

Greg kept tossing and turning. Repeating the same name over and over again. Riley put his hand on Greg's shoulder and said softly. "Greg, wake up it's only a nightmare."

Greg shook himself awake. Greg looked over to find that Riley was kneeling right next to him. His arm was on Greg's shoulder. "S-sorry." Greg said, still a little groggy from just getting woken up."Just a nightmare." He said with a sheepish smile.

"It's alright." Riley sighed. "We got a couple hours of darkness left. Get some more sleep. I got watch."

Greg put his head down on the sweatshirt that he had rolled up into a ball to make shift pillow. "Thank you." Greg said before drifting off into his subconscious.

Riley sat down in the dirt and crossed his legs. His eye's were closed. The fire was simmering down. There were a few embers still giving off heat.

The sun slowly rose over the mountain. A few Taillows were chirping off in the distance, with a few Croagunks croaking as well. The air was crisp.

Greg's eyes slowly opened to see Riley sitting, as if he was meditating. "What time is it?" He groaned. He was never a morning person, he was more of a night person. Staying up late, bar hopping. It was a routine that he hadn't been in as of late. It was a lot of work, as of late.

Greg got up, and out of his sleeping bag. He crept his way over to his bag. He rummaged through his bag,trying to find the sweatshirt. He couldn't find it. It took him a couple of moments to remember he was using it as a makeshift pillow. He walked back over to the sleeping bag and picked up the blue sweatshirt.

Riley was awakened from his mediative state. He could hear Greg as he moved from his backpack to his sleeping bag. He got up, and walked over to the fire. Most of the embers were out. He kicked some dirt in the would-be fire to put out the rest of the embers.

Greg slid the sweatshirt over his shirt. He looked over at Riley, who was standing over the fire pit. "Morning sleeping beauty." He said chuckling a little bit. "How'd you sleep?" He asked. He started to fold the sleeping bag up.

"Not bad... I can tell you slept pretty good because of your snoring." He jabbed right back.

"Yeah. Like a log." Greg said. "The sleeping bag isn't bad to sleep in. It's just really snug. Which isn't really comfy for me, but I can live with it." He finished up rolling up the sleeping bag. He tied it off so that way it wouldn't unfold while they were walking through the forest. He picked up his bag and tied his sleeping bag to his backpack.

"Come on. Let's get on with this adventure." Greg said putting on the backpack that mother had given him.

Riley started to follow him. "Sorry about yesterday." He said. "I was still a little upset that Mother could just give me away like that." Riley said holding his head low.

"It's fine. I'd be just as angry if it were me in that same situation." Greg said. He saw a sign that said that Sandgem town was a couple more miles in the direction that they were heading in. "But if you don't mind me asking. What do you owe her?" Greg asked. He notice Mother say something about how Riley owed her, and if he went with Greg then it would be repaid.

"I do mind. It's not something I like to talk about... Your a nice kid, but I don't trust you." Riley had only meet this guy yesterday and didn't felt that Greg had the right to ask.

"Alright. I didn't mean upset you." He said looking at the sky. It wasn't that bad of a day out. The sun was still coming up. The clouds were rolling onward. It was early in the morning, the day could change in an instant.

Riley wasn't really upset with Greg. He was more upset with mother. He could see the town in the distance.

"I'll race you to the next town over?" Greg said, with a little excitement.

Riley smirked. "Alright, you're on... Last one there is a slowbro!" He said as he started to run.

"No fair, I wasn't ready... Plus it's to damn early to be running! " Greg said as he dead sprinted to try and catch up.

Riley had arrived first, huffing and puffing a little. "Oh. Who's a slowbro?!" Riley said looking at Greg who was just getting there.

Greg was bent over, panting. He bent back up and put his hands on the back of his head, to open the airway so he could get more air. "No.. fair." He said still panting. "You...cheated." He said pointing at Riley. "If it was a fair race... I would have won." He said through the panting.

"Whatever, winners dine, losers wine." Riley said taking a few steps towards the small town.

Sandgem town wasn't that big. There were a few houses here and there, but for the most part it was a small town. Towards the center was a Pokemon center, and a Pokemart to its left. On the outskirts there are a lot of farms,with fields stretching out towards the forest. Near the outskirts of town there was a bigger building that looked out of place. It was three stories, where most of the houses were as high as two stories. It had a antenna protruding from the top of the house.

Riley took a few more steps. "Come on slowbro." He said chuckling a little.

Greg was still panting. "Give me a second." He was in a dead sprint. Those are very brutal on one's legs, if they haven't been trained to start from nothing to a full on sprint. He sat down on the ground.

Riley looked at him. "You gonna make it?"

"Yeah. Just gotta catch my breathe." He said. After a few moments, his breathing stared to slow down. He stood back up and looked at the town. "So this is Sandgem town. Doesn't look like much." Greg said.

"Yeah, there isn't that much here. They got a Pokemon center, and a Pokemart..." Riley said pointing to the two different colored roof buildings. "As well as a Pokemon professor." He pointed to the building with the antenna sticking out of the roof. "It isn't even noon, when can check out this town a little if you want."

"A Pokemon professor you say." Greg said. If any one could help Greg find some way of being sent back into his own world, then it would be the professor. Maybe he could build some device that could shock him back into his own world. "Yeah, why don't we head over to the professor's house." Greg said as he started to walk towards the building with the antenna protruding out from the top.

Riley followed. "Ok."

The two would be adventurers set out on there path to find the professors house.

The two made their way down the hill that lead into Sandgem town. They stopped at the bottom of the hill to find a little old lady sitting at a red stand that had "Lemonade" written on the top of it. She had a few liver spots on her cheek, with a few wrinkles on her face. Her skin was tan, and a little leathery from working in the fields over the many years. He silver hair was in a messy bun. Her eyes were still filled with life. He looked at the two. "Hello deary."She said, her voice was a little shaky. "What brings two young men to Sandgem town?" She said.

Greg looked at her. "Well we're actually on our way to see the professor." He said as he pointed at the house with the big antenna pointing out of it. "We were hoping they could answer a couple of questions that I had."

The old lady listened to the boys. "I'm sorry but Professor Reddwood won't be back till tomorrow. He's on his way back from Hearthome City." She said in her shaky sounding voice.

Greg looked at Riley. "What are we going to do while we wait for this Professor Reddwood?" He asked. He was a little annoyed in the fact this guy wasn't in his laboratory. Thats where he thought all scientists where, in their labs.

Riley looked back. "I don't know... I mean we could head to the pokemart and see if we get some more supplies, or..."

The old lady cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but you two strapping young men look like you can handle yourselves. Would you mind helping a little old lady out?" She asked.

The two of them looked at her, and then to each other. Greg shrugged and Riley nodded. "We got nothing to do until tomorrow, so sure what do you need use to do Miss..."

"Agatha." She said. "Miss Agatha... Oh thank you two!" Agatha exclaimed as she got off the stool she was sitting on. She lead the two boys out behind her house to a little barn. She opened the door and stepped in, letting the dust out. "Unfortunately, many years ago my husband passed, leaving me the farm... That man was always so kind... Anyway as you can see I am on the older side of my prime. I'm asking you two help me finish out all the work that I have left... In return I'll make you two a decent diner, and give you a warm bed to sleep in... Seem fair?" She asked.

"That seems more then fair." Riley said. "Now where would you like us to start?" He asked.

Agatha took a couple of steps towards the baskets. She grabbed a couple of baskets and put them at Greg and Riley's feet. "Well, if you could join me in going through the vegetable garden first then that will be one step that I don't have to do." She began to pick up the baskets.

Greg walked over and took the baskets from her. "I can take those for you." He said with a warm smile. He was younger and could carry them with more ease then she could. He walked over to the door and stood outside waiting for Riley and Agatha.

Agatha walked over to the hand shovel, and took a couple. She also grabbed a couple pairs of old gloves, and some gardening forks. She pointed to a few bags that were hanging from a nail on the wall. "Could you grab those?... We'll replant them as soon as we pull 'em from the ground." She said as she put on one of the pairs of work gloves.

Riley walked over to the wall and grabbed the three bags that were on the nail. He slumped them over his back and walked outside.

When all of them were outside, Agatha closed the door and lead Riley and Greg over to a patch of vegetables. She opened the gate and walked over to an area that had carrot stems popped out of the ground. She took one of the baskets and placed it next to where she was sitting. She was on her knees. "First put these on." She said as she handed them both a pair of work gloves. "Now when you pick carrots you're gonna wanna just pull on the stem, but all that's gonna give you a handful of stems. First you take your gardening fork..." She took her gardening fork and ran it over the ground where the stem was protruding from the ground. "And you run it over the top of the carrot, to loosen the soil... Then you grab the stem and pull." She said as she pulled the carrot out of the ground with a lot of ease. "There now you try."

Greg looked at what she had did. He took his gardening fork and loosened the soil above the carrot. He grabbed the stem of the carrot and pulled a good sized carrot out of the ground. "Hey, I did it!" Greg exclaimed. He had never really been one for gardening, but he was willing to help out Agatha.

Agatha had a smile painted on her face. "Oh my, you did. Thats a good sized carrot too." She said as she looked at Riley. "Alright, now it's your turn."

Riley looked down at the dirt and grabbed the gardening fork. He loosened the soil and grabbed the stem. He pulled up and pulled a smaller carrot up. "Hey, I did it too!" He said sounding a little excited. Mother was usually the one doing the gardening, while Riley was more of the training type of guy.

Agatha looked at both of the boys. "Oh good. Now you..." She pointed to Greg. "Go over to the next row..." She pointed to the next row down. "and work your way down." She pointed to Riley. "And you go to the row after that and work your way down the row till you reach the end... I'll finish out this row." She said as she looked at the next stem.

Greg got up and grabbed a basket and walked over to the row that she pointed at. He knelt down and started to loosen the soil.

Riley grabbed the next basket and took it to the next row down. He knelt down and started to harvest the carrots.

Between the three of them it took about a couple of hours to finish all nine rows of carrots in this patch. Altogether they had about eighteen baskets full of carrots.

Agatha looked at the sky. She could tell that it was about noon. "Oh you boys must be hungry I'll go and fix you something for lunch." She said as she made her way into the house. After about eight minutes she walked back out with a couple of sandwiches and a couple of glasses of lemonade. She set the tray with sandwiches and the lemonade on a barrel in the barn that they pulled the baskets from.

Riley was sitting on a milking stool. He picked up one of the sandwiches and sunk his fangs into it. Human food wasn't bad. Mother would give him human food every now and then. Riley was barely in his anthropomorphic form much. He preferred to be in his pokemon form, because he felt more like himself that way. He felt like when he was in his human form he was lying to everyone about who he is and to himself as well.

Greg was leaning on the wall as he started to eat. "So miss Agatha, what's a little old lady, such as yourself, doing with a farm such as this?" He said as he took a sip of the lemonade.

"Well originally this farm was meant for my family... It all started with me and my husband, Richard, I fell in love with him while we both were young. After high school, we both moved to Sandgem town, and bought this plot of land, and started a farm... He even built the house that we raised our family in. As the years went on, our family got bigger and bigger every year. After our fifth kid, I couldn't handle it anymore. I loved having a big family, but my body couldn't take it. We adopted two children. With seven extra pair of hands, we were able to get more and more land, till we had the worked land you see in front of you." She had a frown painted on her face. "My husband passed away three years ago from a long term battle with Alzheimer's. Towards the end he didn't even remember me, but everyday I would wake up, and remind him, and I would take care of him." A tear started to roll down her face. She wiped it away, and looked at the boys.

After that story, neither of the boys could eat. Greg was the first one to say anything.

"I'm... I'm sorry for your lose, I didn't know. I didn't mean to bring up an sad memories." Greg said as he walked over to Agatha and gave her a hug.

Agatha smiled at him. "It's alright. It's like you said, you didn't know... Plus I know that somewhere he is smiling as he's watching down at me." She said as she let go of Greg. "Now come on we got some more work to do." She said as she walked outside.

The day passed by with the mood getting better and better by the hour. It was about 7 pm. Agatha, Riley, and Greg were finishing moving the baskets into the second barn. This barn had a plethora of baskets, that were in turn, filled to the brim with vegetables, ranging from carrots, to tomatoes, to even turnips.

Agatha wiped some sweat from her brow. "Alright boys, if you finish up here. Then I will go and get diner ready." She said as she left the boys alone.

"Alright. We can finish up here." Greg said as he moved one of the baskets to an empty space. The barn itself was organized by vegetable. The carrots were near the left wall. The tomatoes were dead center, the reason, as Agatha would say. "They sell faster then lemonade on a hot summer day." The turnips were located up on the second level. The potatoes were near the right wall, with the eggplant near the back wall.

Riley was finishing up the turnips, while Greg was continuing to put away carrots. With the light fading they had to hurry up and make sure everything was categorized right. With almost precise movement, both of them were able to finish moving the rest of the baskets. In total they had moved 40 baskets of carrots, 30 baskets of tomatoes, 10 baskets of potatoes, and 7 baskets of eggplant.

Tired and extremely sweaty, both Riley and Greg entered Agatha's house. The room smelled of chicken.

**It isn't widely know that their are in fact other animals other then Pokemon. They have domesticated animals such as pigs, cows, and chickens.**

Greg looked around the room. There was obviously a kitchen table in the middle of the room. The cabinets were a paler hunter green. The walls were a checkered yellow, and the floor was stone. It was a traditional kitchen. That went for the whole house. Every room was traditional, from the living room to the bathroom.

Agatha had set the table. Riley had sat down in the seat closest to the door, while Greg sat down next to him. After a day of hard work, it felt nice to sit back and relax. They waited for Agatha to set the food down on the table.

Almost on cue, Agatha walked in with a stone cookware with some funky looking thing on them. She set the stone cookware in the middle of the table. She sat down in her chair and took one of the things. "Dig in." She said.

Greg took one of the poof looking things. He dug his fork into and took a bite. It tasted of chicken, but there was more. He could taste cream cheese, a hint of oregano, and something else, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He smiled. He was also hungry from all the work they had done that day, and would eat anything. He didn't care of what it was, he was just hungry.

Riley took a bite from the poof looking thing and smiled. It was editable, and it didn't taste that bad. "MMMmmm." He said. "This is really good... What do you call it?" He said not knowing what it was.

Agatha looked up. "Oh it's called chicken in the basket. I saw it fitting as we worked with baskets today, plus it's my best dish." She said. "So Greg... You don't seem like you're from around here, where are you from?"

Greg took the fork out of his mouth and swallowed the food he had in his mouth. "Well it's a very interesting story..." He started from the beginning, and told her the whole story, about what has happened so far. Every now and then he would take a bite from the chicken in a basket. It took him about half an hour to tell her what had happen so far.

"So thats why you asked about the professor, because you think he could give you some insight into what you could do to get back to your world." Agatha said. She looked up at the clock. "It's about 8 pm, and the Professor Reddwood doesn't get in till 9 am tomorrow. Looks like you boys are going to have to wait the night... Oh which reminds me you boys might want to take a shower and rest up from that day of hard work?" She said.

Riley and Greg stood up and followed Agatha to a room on the second floor. "This was the twins room, but you can stay in it. I don't think they would mind it if someone stayed in there room.

The room itself was of good size. There were two beds, and a door that lead to a bathroom. Greg threw his bag on one of the beds, claiming it. "Good night Agatha, see you tomorrow!" He said as he went for the bathroom door.

Agatha waved goodnight to them both and went to her room. She took a shower and got changed into some pj's. After she was done she climbed into bed and fell right asleep.

Greg took a shower and got clean. After a few minutes he got changed up into his spare change of clothes. He walked out and sat down on his bed.

After Greg was done it was Riley's turn. He changed into his Pokemon form and took a shower. After he was done, he climbed out and dried off. He walked out and plopped down on the bed.

Greg turned off the light, and both of them fell asleep. Almost like to bumps on a log.


End file.
